Many visual presentations, such television shows or movies, include information in addition to the still video images that make up the presentation. In conventional movies, additional information such as subtitles in a variety of languages, director's commentary, closed captioning, or interesting facts may be available for selection through a menu. However, this particular solution may be time consuming and often complex to execute by an average user. Additionally, such menu-oriented systems for presenting supplemental information do not automatically present the viewer with the desired information while the movie is playing. Displaying all additional information at once may clutter the display area and overwhelm a viewer. Accordingly, it can be desirable to provide visual presentation systems which automatically present each user with information relevant to that user.